


Eight Years Changes Many Things

by VarjoRuusu



Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: Guy is part of the Gang, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Plot What Plot, Season 3 AU, There is light smut here though, there is no plot here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 06:10:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10507878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VarjoRuusu/pseuds/VarjoRuusu
Summary: Marian is dead, killed by the sheriff, and Guy has abandoned Nottingham. He now lives in the forest with Robin, his childhood friend, and the rest of the gang. One night Robin's nightmares cause a shift in their tentatively rebuilt friendship.That's all the plot you're going to get. Honestly. There is more plot in the summery than in the story.This story has not been beta read.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I haven't written smut in literal years so...I hope this is alright. It's not as detailed as it could be but...like I said. Please enjoy.

_Robin ran through the streets of Acre, his sides burning as he struggled to draw breath and keep going. He was chasing a murderer, the man who had killed the king. He would chase him down, he would destroy him._

_Turning a corner Robin nearly tripped, his feet tangling with a second pair that was outstretched to catch him out. He saw the flash of deep red of the Saracen robes and he twisted, landing on his back with his sword raised to block the blow he knew was coming. Steel clashed in the dark and Robin rolled away, coming to his feet as the dark attacker advanced on him. His eyes flicked to the damaged arm and the tattoo that lay underneath and his heart clenched._

“ _Please,” he whispered. “Don't make me do this.”_

_The attacker's other hand raised, pulling the scarf down to reveal a smirk that Robin knew better than anyone and it was like being plunged into ice water._

“ _Guy,” he whispered, choking on his own breath._

“ _Did you think you were the only one who came to the Holy Land?” Guy hissed, his voice unnaturally quiet in the darkness. “Did you think you could protect him?”_

_Robin shouted, raising his sword and attacking Guy of Gisborne with a rage he didn't know he possessed. They fought for long moments before Robin fell back, bile rising in his throat, his sword protruding from the other's chest._

“ _No,” he whispered. “No, no, no, no!”_

Robin woke with a gasp, dagger gripped tightly in his fit and a hand over his mouth. He struggled for a moment before the tip of a blade pressed against his neck, stilling him.

“Do you want to wake the whole camp?” a voice hissed in his ear and he sighed, relaxing as the hand moved and the blade retreated. He turned his head to see Guy's hard eyes watching him in the moonlight.

Robin took a deep breath, trying to calm the pounding of his heart. He glanced down at the hand the held the dagger and tugged it toward him, pushing up Guy's sleeve to see the remains of the ruined tattoo. Guy stiffened but didn't react. Robin's eyes flicked back up to his face and with a quick decision he rose silently to his feet, tugging the other man with him.

“Come with me,” he said softly, turning and heading into the woods. He walked for perhaps twenty minutes, every now and then catching Guy's movements out of the corner of his eye, satisfied the other man had followed.

“What is this, Hood?” Guy asked at last, after they had been walking for nearly twenty minutes. He squinted in the darkness, trying to find Robin, but the outlaw had vanished. Suddenly an arm wrapped around his neck and a hand gripped his wrist, holding the dagger away from both of them.

“I dreamt of that night,” Robin said softly in his ear. “Only you escaped, and I hunted you down.”

Guy nearly shuddered at the feel of Robin's breath against his ear but he remained stiff, his knife in hand. He glanced down to see Robin's knife at his throat, held in the outlaws left hand.

“What is this, Locksley?” he asked quietly, making no move to try and see the man behind him. He knew the expression he would find. Guilt, anguish, torture. He knew what was under the mask, it was the same thing he carried under his own.

“I don't know,” Robin whispered, leaning his forehead against the back of Guy's neck. The grip on Guy's wrist loosened and he took advantage of the fact to flip his dagger in his hand and send it into the trunk of a tree ten feet away, reaching up and tugging Robin's blade from his fingers and sending it to join the other. Guy turned, his grip tight on Robin's wrist now as he backed the other man up until he was pressed against a tree. Robin wouldn't meet his eyes.

“What do you want?” Guy hissed quietly, eyes raking down Robin's form in the pale moonlight.

“I want to forget,” Robin said, so softly Guy almost didn't hear. “I want to forget Acre, forget the war, forget the last three years when we've hated each other, I want to forget Marian, I want to...”

“You want to be seventeen again,” Guy said quietly, thinking of that summer.

“Yes and no,” Robin shook his head, tugging his arms a little until Guy loosened the grip on his wrists so he could slide his hands down and lace their fingers together agains the tree trunk. “I wouldn't give up my life experiences, they've made me who I am.”

“But you don't want to live with the pain,” Guy said, leaning closer so his nose was buried in Robin's hair. Robin sighed, turning his face to press into Guy's neck, inhaling the scent of leather that still clung to him, even though now he wore a simple cotton shirt and breeches, like the rest of them.

“I don't know what I want,” Robin admitted, his lips brushing the skin of Guy's neck by accident.

“Well,” Guy smirked, his fingers tightening. “I see only two options for dragging me out here in the middle of the night. “You want something to hit...”

“Or?” Robin asked, his breath speeding up, shivering as Guy pressed closer so their whole bodies were touching.

“We used to do more than fight, Robin,” Guy said softly before he nudged Robin's jaw aside and bit down on his neck, hard enough to bruise but not to break the skin. Robin gasped, his hips jerking involuntarily.

“Eight years changes many things,” Robin said quietly, not sure if he was trying to protest or not.

“Not everything,” Guy said, pressing their hips together so Robin could feel just how hard he was in his cotton breeches. Robin moaned as their lengths brushed together and he jerked his hips, trying to achieve the friction his body was begging for.

“Please,” Robin moaned and Guy pulled back just enough to find Robin's mouth and crush their lips together.

It was everything he remembered from when they were young and more. Robin had changed, filled out and reached his full height, and he had learned. A small part of Guy's mind wanted to demand just where Robin had learned to do exactly what he was doing with his tongue, but he pushed it aside. He'd had his own share of lovers, he even had a child or two somewhere. He wasn't going to hold it against Robin, really. They had spent the better part of three years trying to kill each other after all.

He slid his fingers from Robin's and ran his hands down the smaller body, sliding under the two shirts Robin wore to find burning skin. Robin arched into his hands as Guy explored the other man's chest, their tongues sliding along one another until Guy pulled back and tugged, ridding Robin of his shirt and tossing it on the ground behind them. His head dipped to lay a trail of bites and kisses from Robin's jaw to his chest, Robin's fingers tangling in his hair as he moved lower, hands firm on Robin's hips, holding him still.

“Guy,” Robin gasped as Guy's mouth passed his navel. He tugged on the hair he gripped and dragged the other man back up, pulling a hiss of pain from him before he crushed their mouths together again. “Not slow,” he mumbled against Guy's lips. “Not tonight, please, not now.”

Guy nodded, looping an arm around Robin's waist and dragging him closer, turning away from the tree so he could drop them both to the forest floor. He pulled away just long enough to yank his own shirt off and toss it on the ground, both of their shirts making at least a rudimentary barrier from the leaves and nettles that covered the ground. He pressed Robin to the ground, their mouths still joined in a heated kiss and Robin arched as Guy's body fully covered his. Guy groaned as Robin wriggled beneath him and he grabbed the other man's hands, pinning them above him.

“What do you want?” Guy asked in a whisper as he dragged one hand down Robin's chest, keeping his wrists pinned with the other.

“Anything,” Robin gasped. “Please, anything.”

They were both shaking now, the desperation for contact becoming too much and Guy nodded, leaning back and tugging at the laces on Robin's trousers, pulling them open and pushing his hand inside, gripping the other man as he arched into Guy's hand with a strangled moan.

“Shh,” Guy whispered, tugging Robin's trousers down as Robin struggled to toe off his boots. “Do you want everyone to hear?”

“I don't care,” Robin said, his eyes glazed as he lay there panting. Guy shook his head with a chuckled as he tugged off his own boots and trousers and lay his body over Robin's again, groaning at the skin to skin contact. Every inch of them was pressed together from knee to chest and Guy dropped his head against Robin's collarbone, letting the sensations wash over him.

“You will care come morning,” he growled, reaching a hand between them to grip both of their lengths, drawing a shuddering breath from Robin. He strained his wrists against Guy's grip, but Guy just tightened his hand.

“This is what you wanted, isn't it?” Guy asked, hips shifting against Robin. “You want someone to take away your carefully constructed control. You want to be you, not Robin Hood.” Robin just groaned, canting his hips against Guy's hand, his muscles twitching as he shook.

Robin couldn't think over the sensations flooding his entire body. He had missed this, he had missed Guy. Even though they had both been through hell the last eight years, it was like nothing was different. Yet at the same time, everything was different. Above him Guy growled.

“If we were anywhere else,” he whispered close to Robin's ear, breath ghosting over the sensitive skin and causing a shiver to run through the other man, “I would already be inside you.”

Robin gasped as the words pushed him over the edge and with a shudder, Guy followed, the look on Robin's face enough to make him lose the battle to hold on. He rested his forehead against Robin's as his release washed over him and sighed when Robin tilted his head up to kiss him deeply. Guy rolled away as the kiss broke, laying on his back on the forest floor and looking at the grey pre-dawn sky over his head.

Robin sighed, trying to catch his breath. He turned his head to see Guy staring up at the canopy of leaves, breathing just has hard, and without thinking too much about it, he rolled toward him and lay his head on Guy's chest, smiling when an arm wrapped around him and held him tightly.

“You know tomorrow you'll have to get up and it'll be the same, you'll still be Robin Hood,” Guy said after a while, absently running his fingers up and down Robin's arm. Robin sighed, burying his nose deeper into the space between Guy's neck and shoulder.

“I know,” Robin muttered quietly. “For now I can only take one day at a time.”

“One day is all you need,” Guy said softly, his lips pressed against Robin's hair. Robin sighed.

“I know things have been bad between us,” he began, causing Guy to chuckle, before breaking into quiet laughter, tinged with hysteria.

“Hood, I'm not sure there's a word strong enough that describes things between us. Bad doesn't even come close,” Guy said quietly, his laughter subsiding. He wiped his eyes, swiping at the moisture that was suddenly there, whether from laughter or sorrow he wouldn't examine.

“I'm glad you're here,” Robin mumbled, holding Guy tighter. “Despite it all.”

“So am I,” Guy muttered, turning his head to watch the dawn light paint the trees as the sun rose on another day. “We should get back.”

“Alright,” Robin said after a moment. Together they dressed and headed back to camp, ready, for the moment, to face the world ahead.


End file.
